A Summer Dream
by Panseru
Summary: AU(Sequel to 'A Little Winter Miracle - shonen-ai, YY) Arguements, exams, people who want to kill you... it's enough to test a bond to the limit. But will Yami and Yugi's withstand it?
1. Arguements

A Summer Dream

Pan: Woohoo! I like writing stuff! OK, that was just weird.

~

Yami sat up in bed, noting by the clock next to his bed that it was midnight. On the opposite side of the room, a desk lamp glowed golden, illuminating the small form that sat at the desk, working hard at something. "Yugi..." Yami said, rubbing his eyes. "It's late. Why don't you come to bed?" Yugi hardly bothered to glance over his shoulder. "I have to study!" he answered harshly. "Yugi, we have another three weeks to study!" Yami said wearily, climbing out of the double bed. He walked over to his koi, and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders.

It had been nearly six months since they had met. In that time, they had succeeded in getting Anzu sent to prison, and encountered a strange woman claiming to be Yami's mother. But what happened between then and now?

Seto had put forward the prospect of doing some proper exams, so that they could live on their own someday. Yami and Yugi saw the sense in this - so did Ryou and Bakura, who had grown considerably closer. Seto had put them in as 'external candidates'; they would study at home, but go to the local high school for the actual tests. They were only studying basic subjects, since none have them had had any education past the age of fourteen (and in Yami's case, none at all). So, a lot of their time was now devoted to studying Japanese, English, Maths and Science. Yugi worked harder than any of them - only Yami knew to what extent. The smaller boy sat up until all hours of the morning, reading textbooks, writing essays, etcetera, ad infinitum.

"That's not long enough, considering the amount we have missed!" Yugi said wildly. "We'll be lucky if we scrape the lowest passing grade!" "Yugi..." Yami sighed. "I obviously can't change your mind. Just be aware - I'm worried about you. You get hardly any sleep, I've seen you unable to keep your eyes open, and you don't eat much any more. Please, take a break sometime!"

Yugi jumped up from his chair. "Yami, it's none of your damned business if I want to study hard! If you care about me so much, why won't you leave me be?!" Yugi shouted. Yami winced - Yugi had probably woken up everyone else now. "But..." he said quietly. "Leave me ALONE!" Yugi yelled, throwing his textbook at Yami. The taller teenager dodged it deftly. "Fine." he nodded. "I'll leave you alone. I'll be in my old room if you want me." He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. His old bedroom - the one he had occupied before Seto had let him share with Yugi - was just next door, and still had a few of his possessions in it.

Throwing himself down on the bed, he hugged the pillow tightly as tears coursed down his face for the first time in a very long while. "Yugi..." he murmured before he fell asleep again.

~

Yugi sighed sadly, picking up his textbook from the floor. "I didn't mean any of that..." he murmured, placing the book on his desk, and slipping into bed. "Gomen yo, Yami-chan..."

~

"Kimi ga kimi de aru tameni wa... nani wo nozomi yume miru..." Ryou sang loudly as he made breakfast the next morning. Yugi yawned widely as he walked into the kitchen, still dressed in his baby-blue pyjamas, covered in little yellow stars. "Ohayo..." he said quietly to Ryou. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yugi-kun!" Ryou said, always more polite than was necessary. "Was that you and Yami having an argument last night? You gave me quite a shock when I woke up!" Ryou noted the look in Yugi's eyes, just before the shorter boy looked away. "Gomen nasai..." Ryou said apologetically. "You haven't broken up, have you?" Yugi shook his head sorrowfully. "No, though I doubt Yami will want to be with me anymore..."

Ryou smiled. "Come on, I'm sure he still cares about you. You were just tired, you've been working too hard." he said comfortingly. "Yami would understand that." Yugi looked out the window absently. Ryou sighed, and returned to making breakfast.

Yami walked down the stairs slowly, lost in thought.

_Maybe he wants to talk... maybe he just wants to be left alone for a while..._

He shook away the feeling that he was about to cry, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

_I hope this doesn't change anything..._

As he came to the kitchen door, his eyes met with those of his smaller koi for a moment. Unable to face the boy at that moment, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked quickly down the hall. The sound of melancholy flute playing echoed quietly through the halls.

Yugi frowned slightly. "I should go apologise..." he murmured quietly, leaving the kitchen. Ryou glanced up as he left. "I hope you're alright, Yugi-kun..."

_~_

Yugi pushed the music room door open quietly. Yami was standing with his back to him, flute at his lips, and eyes focused on the sheet of music before him. Yugi stood silently, listening until the last, minor, drawn-out note. He then heard something that sounded distinctly like a stifled sob, as he watched Yami rub his eyes.

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly. Yami jumped, and looked over his shoulder, saying nothing. The brief glimpse of Yami's face that Yugi got showed deep ruby eyes, glistening with unfallen tears, and golden bangs, normally kept neat, falling around his face limply. Yugi saw no more as Yami looked away again.

"Yami..." Yugi repeated, but he continued. "I'll understand if you don't like me anymore, I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I just want to say I'm sorry, Yami, really, truly sorry. I've been taking you for granted over the last two months, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you." He paused. "Yami?" Tears formed in his own eyes now. "Yami, please say something!" Yugi pleaded. Yami sighed quietly. "I have nothing to say," he said in an almost-whisper.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tightly, bidding the tears not to come. His body shook with unheard sobs, fists clenched in an effort to hold his sadness in...

~

Pan: I am Pan, the authoress of evil! In other words, I can't really be bothered to write more right now, so I'm leaving you hanging. Mwuhahahaha! *goes into hiding from angry peoples*


	2. Past

A Summer Dream  
  
Pan: Sorry, this took FOREVER, and went through THREE different versions while I was writing it. Kujaku Mai gets introduced! And she's nasty! Whoop! I plan to bring in another few characters from the show soon as well. Goody goody!  
  
Your reviews made me laugh so hard, I nearly fell off my bed. And people want to kill me... and thank you for the plushies and the flamethower, Koishii no Tenshi! Here is some free advice; assume nothing.  
  
~  
  
Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tightly, bidding the tears not to come. His body shook with unheard sobs, fists clenched in an effort to hold his sadness in...  
  
...until something soft pressed up against his lips, and something warm traced up his bare arms. He opened his eyes in surprise, just as Yami pulled away from him. "Except 'aishiteru'." the taller boy smiled gently. Yugi looked up at him silently for a moment, before flinging his arms about Yami, and sobbing into his koi's chest. "Sorry... I'm so sorry..." Yugi murmured as his tears dried. Yami held him gently, letting him cry his apologeticness away. (Pan: Yes, I damn well know that 'apologeticness' is not a word!)  
  
"I'd forgive you anything." Yami said as the shorter boy in his arms fell quiet again. "I owe you my life." Yugi shook his head. "No, no, you owe me nothing! You paid me back long, long ago!" he said. Yami laughed quietly. "I suppose, koi, I suppose."  
  
~  
  
A brunette girl sat behind a glass window, waiting for her visitor. She was dressed in the gaudy orange of the prisoner's uniform, her arms folded across her chest, and her face showing annoyance. After quarter of an hour of waiting, a blonde girl was shown in. The two were left alone to talk.  
  
"So, Anzu honey, how've you been?" the blonde asked, sitting down. "How do you think I've been?" Anzu hissed angrily in reply. "Another four-and-a- half years in this shithole - I'm fed up already!" The blonde blinked pointlessly. "Regretting it then, are we?" she asked, amused. Anzu shook her head. "Of course not. At least I caused those queers some grief." she smirked.  
  
"Speaking of those two, are you ready to begin our plan?" The blonde nodded. "Yes, dear, I called the taller one... what's his name now? Well, whatever, I called him a few months ago, and claimed to be his mother. Didn't believe me, of course." She sighed. "How on earth did you find out his real name?" Anzu smiled. "Now, that's a secret!" she said. "They put me here, it's time for them to pay! Yami, or should I say, Atemu, especially."  
  
"Whatever you say, darlin'." The blonde stood up and left, Anzu smirking darkly, before being 'escorted' back to her cell.  
  
~  
  
"Idiots!" Bakura exclaimed over breakfast. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. He was glaring pointedly at Yami and Yugi. "Why did you have to go and worry us all, and many more besides last night?!" the white-haired teenager continued. Ryou poked him in the side. "That's none of your business..." Bakura turned his glare on Ryou now. "When Yugi shouting wakes me up at midnight, it's my business!" he said angrily. Yugi rolled his eyes. The arguement between Bakura and Ryou continued in this fashion for sometime, and by the end of it, everyone else had left the breakfast table.  
  
"You know, you were right, Yami." Yugi said as they walked towards their shared bedroom. Yami looked down at him curiously. "About what, Yu-chan?" he asked. Yugi smiled. "I have been working too hard. I really should take a break." Yami shrugged. "It is your choice, like you said. I'm sorry I offended you." Yugi shook his head. "Never mind, never mind... anyway, I was going to say, how about we spend this day together, just you and me?" Yami smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Yami! Some chick's here to see you!" Bakura shouted up while the two lovers were preparing to go out. Yami sighed. "I wonder who that could be?" he murmured quietly, leaving the room to find out who the 'chick' was. Yugi trotted after him silently.  
  
In the entrance hall stood a tall blonde girl, older than Yami. She wore a short purple skirt, and jacket, with a white shirt. She smiled at Yami as he entered. "Hello there!" she said in a sickly-sweet voice. "Who are you?" Yami asked, none too politely. The girl smiled. "I'm a cousin of yours - your mother sent me to get you. She's been terribly upset since you blew her off on the phone a while ago. The name's Mai. Kujaku Mai."  
  
Yami folded his arms. "I have no mother, Mai. I only have the family that I have here with me now. I am not leaving." he said stubbornly. Mai pouted. "Please, just come visit her then? Onegai?" she asked sweetly. "No!" Yami said. "Oh, what can it hurt?" Mai said, trying to persuade him into it. "I don't know what's happened to you; you've forgotten your mother, your name..."  
  
"MY NAME IS KISEKI YAMI!" Yami yelled angrily. Mai shook her head. "It's not. Your name is Hitori Atemu." she said simply. "That name is written on a tombstone in a cemetery near here." Yami growled quietly. "It is not mine." "That's because everyone thought that you were dead!" Mai protested. "Please, Atemu, you only have to come this once!"  
  
"MY NAME IS YAMI!"  
  
"You name is Hitori Atemu, whether you like it or not, and you're too heartless to visit a poor woman who has worried about you for nine years!"  
  
"I have no family! I have no mother, and you are not my cousin!" Yami fumed. "Now GET OUT!"  
  
"Not until you come with me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine..." Mai muttered. Her eyes fixed on Yugi for a second, and she smiled inwardly. She turned and pretended to storm out. Yami glared at her the whole time. Yugi walked up behind him, and rested his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Are you okay, Yami?" he asked quietly. The taller turned to him with a soft smile. "Yes, I'm alright." he said quietly. "Now are you ready to go?" Yugi nodded cheerfully. "Yeah!" Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist as they left for town.  
  
~  
  
"That went to plan..." Mai thought as she drove her car back to her apartment. "Now all I need to do is kidnap the little one!" 


	3. Encounter

A Summer Dream  
  
Pan: Whee! New chapter at last! I've been working hard on Dreams of Angels for a while now, but hopefully, I can get back into this again.  
  
I'd like to thank Yami Jean for giving me her 'Aishiteru' award for 'A Little Winter Miracle' and 'A Summer Dream' (albeit unfinished). It arrived on a pretty good day, since I'd just had the inspiration of how to finish this chapter (while I was in a damn RS exam too.) Thank you!

===  
  
Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder, as they sat on a bench near the sea, watching the sunset. He glanced up at his lover's face; Yami was staring out to sea with a dreamy look on his face. The orange light glistened in his crimson-coloured eyes, and cast dark shadows out behind the pair. Yugi sighed, half-closing his eyes, and looking out onto the water that glistened red and gold. He felt Yami's arm slip around his shoulders and hold him gently against the taller boy's warm body. "All this is MINE..." Yugi thought happily. "Mine..."  
  
"Yugi..." Yami's voice broke gently into his thoughts. "We'd better start heading home." Yugi nodded, and stood up, pulling Yami to his feet. "Wonder what Ryou's cooked today!" the smaller boy said with a big smile. Yami entwined his fingers in Yugi's without an answer. 'Why so quiet...?' Yugi thought.

===  
  
"Hey! Come on, Bakura, you KNOW it's me! Let me in!" A blonde boy stood outside the gates of the mansion, with his finger pressed against the intercom. Yami frowned as they approached. Yugi, on the other hand, gave a shout of joy, and ran up to the boy. "Jonouchi!" he said joyfully. "What are you doing here?" The blonde looked down at him. "Hey there, Yugi! Long time no see!" he said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Truth be told, I haven't been doing very well out on my own. I got kicked out of my apartment yesterday, and I thought maybe Seto would let me stay here for a while." "Yugi..." Yami murmured quietly, finally catching up with his short- but-very-fast boyfriend. He held Yugi's hand possessively.  
  
"Ah, of course!" Yugi said. "Jonouchi, you never met Yami! You left before he turned up!" "Turned up?!" Yami exclaimed. "Yugi, you pretty much rushed me to the emergency room!" "Oh yeah..." Yugi giggled. "Anyways, Yami, this is Jonouchi. I told you about him once, remember?" Yami thought back. "The one that dated Anzu for a while until he found out she was two-timing him?" he said, with a distinct lack of tact. Jonouchi sweatdropped. Yugi nodded. Jonouchi spoke up. "That cow isn't still around, is she?" he asked quickly.  
  
"No no, I'm surprised you haven't heard! It was nearly six months ago now... she got some boys to attack me, and got sent to jail." Yugi explained. "Ah... well, to be honest, I've been out of town." Jonouchi said. "I'm glad she's not here." "She threatened to kill both of us..." Yugi said quietly, squeezing Yami's hand tightly. Jonouchi noted the gesture. "Found someone then?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Yami looked away hurriedly, Yugi just blushed. "W-Well, I suggest we go in..." he said quietly. Jonouchi smiled. "Bakura won't let me in though." he said.  
  
"Ah! There's a trick to it!" Yami said, laughing. He walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "BAKURA, OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR NOW YOU JERK!" he yelled. It was now Yugi's turn to sweatdrop. However, the gates slid open obediently.

===  
  
"Oh, Ryou, you don't know how MUCH I've missed your cooking!" Jonouchi exclaimed over dinner. "Well, it is good to see you again too, Jonouchi..." the young cook said quietly. Yami arrived in the room, and sat down next to Yugi. "There, I've finished cleaning my stuff out of that room. You can have it now, Jonouchi." he said, helping himself to dinner. Seto glanced at the blonde boy, who was eating very fast, so fast that it was a miracle all of the food was going into his mouth. "Heard anything from your sister?" he asked quietly. Jonouchi looked up, and sighed. "She's in a foster home. That's all the orphanage would tell me; they won't tell me where she is at all..." he said sorrowfully. Seto nodded sympathetically."Orphanges are very strict about giving away information unfortunately." he said. "I'm sure you'll find her one day."  
  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked. His small koi was looking very sleepy. "Just tired..." Yugi said. "Maybe I'll skip dessert and go straight to bed..." He rose up from his place slowly, shaking his head as he saw Yami was about to rise as well. "Don't worry, Yami, I'm sure I can make my way up the stairs!" Yugi said, smiling a little. "Alright." Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek briefly. "Good night, minna-san..." Yugi said, bidding good-night to everyone else, before walking towards the stairs.  
  
Yugi slowly climbed the stairs, and walked to his room, flicking the lightswitch on as he entered, and pushing the door to behind him. With a sigh, he cleared his desk of books, placing the various texts back on the shelves. He glanced at Yami's desk; it was covered with Duel Monster cards, sheet music and photographs (mostly of Yugi), with only a few books to break the mass of paper.  
  
Yawning, Yugi sought out his pyjamas from the mess on the floor. While there was hardly any clothing on the floor (all of that went in the laundry daily), Yami had a habit of not putting away things he got out - puzzles, books, games, anything - and the room was overflowing anyway, since it was only really big enough for the belongings of one person. Eventually, he pulled the blue nightclothes out of the mess, donned them, switched out the light, and crawled into bed.

===  
  
"Why do I put myself in for things like this?" Mai muttered, looking up at the high first floor windows. The ground floor rooms all had high ceilings, so the first floor was actually really high up. The blonde's hair was carefully braided into a neat plait. She had been out here for nearly an hour already, trying to figure out which window led to Yugi's room, from just the description Anzu had given her. On finding it, she waited unti lthe light clicked off. To ease her purpose, there was a balcony outside the window, which stretched along the length of that particular wall. Now to actually get up there.  
  
She swung a rope, with a grappling hook up to the balcony - it took her a few attempts to get it right - looked around to check she wasn't being watched, and began to climb carefully up the rope. Her black gloved hand closed around the bars at the edge of the balcony, and she climbed over, leaving the rope in place for her escape, hopefully, with captive.  
  
The window was left a little open, to relieve some of the heat of the summer night. Mai pulled it open gingerly, freezing as it creaked a little. Inside the room, Yugi turned over, but did not wake. Letting out a held breath, she opened it all the way. It was easily big enough for her to climb through. She placed one foot tentatively on the windowsill, and began to climb through. When both her feet reached the floor inside the room, she started creeping across towards the bed - not an easy task due to the mess. It took her several minutes, each step virtually silent.  
  
Well, at least, until her foot came down on the conviently placed squeaky toy. The teddy bear with a squeaker had been Yugi's, and he'd found it while he was clearing out some of his stuff. It had, however, ended up on the floor, with Mai's foot on top of it. Through the silence, the squeak was very loud, and Yugi's amethyst eyes blinked open.  
  
Mai froze as Yugi sat up sleepily. As he noticed Mai's figure, outlined against the dim moonlight streaming through the windows, his eyes widened in shock. "You..." he said quietly. He scrambled out of bed on the opposite side. "Yami!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Mai turned, and ran back towards the window, tripping over virtually everything as she went. Just as she had jumped out of the window, Yami burst into the room.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" he asked. "It was that girl who came to see you the other day... Mai. She was in here, but she jumped out the window." Yugi said shakily. Yami frowned, and walked over to the window. Through it, he could see a dark figure clambering over the wall at the end of the garden. "Yugi, make sure you lock the windows at night from now on." Yami said, trying to keep his voice calm, as he shut the window. "Go back to bed. I'll be back up in a minute, I just need to speak to Seto." Yugi nodded, climbing back into bed. "Ok." he said.  
  
Yami left the room, but returned within five minutes, by which time, Yugi was asleep again. He sighed, looking at his koi's sleeping face. He undressed, and climbed into bed beside the smaller boy. "Don't worry." he whispered, holding Yugi protectively. "I'll always look after you."


End file.
